Bloodlust
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Request from Ladybugs. When Dally and Johnny are made into Vampires they cant let thier boyfriend and mate Ponyboy know. When Ponyboy is made into a Vampire, he cant let his boyfriends and mates Dally and Johnny know.
1. Introduction

Summary: Request from Ladybugs. When Dally and Johnny are made into Vampires they cant let thier boyfriend and mate Ponyboy know. When Ponypop is made into a Vampire, he cant let his boyfriends and mates Dally and Johnny know.

Chapter 1- Introduction:

"Dallas, Johnny, i swear, no one can know about this!" Buck said, eyes flicking to each side of him. Dally flashed a smile, not showing his fangs like the man had taught him. Johnny smiled too, not showing any teeth.

"We know" the older teen said,

"Not even Pony can." Buck said hauntingly.

"But he is our mate!" Johnny whined. Buck growled at him, causing him to snap his mouth shut.

"He cant know. It is too dangerous. we are a small pack. And with the main group here trying to kill us off..." he trailed off.

"Yes Buck" Johnny ducked his head.

Buck had made Dally a Vampire when the blonde found out when he was 18 and begged to be changed. After thinking it over he changed Dally. Dally changed Johnny quite by accident when they were alone and Pony was at work. They met with a few others in thier pack and hunted for unsuspecting people to feed from every Thursday.

Pony was Dally and Johnny's mate. Every Vampire supposidly had one Soul Mate. Who they fed from and married. Being in the special relationship they were in, of course the Vampire relationship would be too.

"So, no telling anyone" Curly said, for probably the twentyth time in the same hour.

"I know." Pony huffed, opening the bag he was holding wider.

"so, there are born Vampires and made Vampires." the raven haired boy began to explain, putting the bags into the larger backbag. "born Vampires are pure bloods. Usually more snooty, or all around more powerful. They dont need to drink blood as much as normal made Vampires. They are often seen as having bright eyes with dark hair." He stopped his moving the bags from the box to the bag to gesture to himself. "Me and Tim are the only actual Vampires of my family. The Tiber Street Tigers have some of our fellow family Vampires. But its mainly us in the area.

" Vampires are run by a court, made of five seats. Each a King or Queen of a family title: Redblood, Sandstorm, Coldgaze, Silverfang, and Blacknight. I am in the family Blacknight. My actual name is Charles Blacknight." Pony snorted at the name. "Shut up, Curtis." The boy snapped. "Anyways, there are special laws you have to follow. One being if you make a Vampire and he turns rouge you have to either kill him or let the Council know, and they will send someone to kill them. And someone changed a main power in this town. Someone is pickign people off at Buck's parties. There are about 5 or 6 people in this rouge pack. They either need to sign with a pack or i will alert my King." He handed Pony the other empty pack and they filled that too, the first bag would have been heavy on Pony's shouler, if he were still human.

"Thats too bad. I am sure they dont mean to harm anyone." Pony mused. Curly glared at him and zipped the second bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Come on." Curly motions, starting towards the door. They walk up the stairs in silence.

"So, why did you change me?" The younger teen finally asked.

"You asked." Curly shrugged. "You knew since we were 5 and didnt ever tell anyone. and i promised when you graduated high school." Curly added, a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh." Pony nodded.

"You still cant tell your mates. I need to get you past the bloodlust part before you even think about it. And no sex till then." At this order Pony's eyes shot out of his head. He knew he couldnt dispbey a direct order from his Master, or Creator, it was in his new blood.

"I am sorry. Try to refrain from sex, please. Revoking my last order." Curly retried, Pony scowled, stomping the way up six flights of stairs and all the way through the hospital.

"I thought it would be harder to steal three back packs full of bagged blood from a hospital." The younger boy mused as they got into the car with Tim at the wheel.

"I did too, at first." Curly smiled at him. Tim drove away, not even looking at the young Vampire boys.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**((A.N. I hope this is how you want it. No, you know what? I dont care ;) i like it, so ha there! I like how this one is going. I actually like writing Vampires. So, i like this story. I hope you like it as much as i do. And this will probably be a 3-5 part story, depending on how i like it. I would like to know what you think, but i am not begging for reviews. Anyone who reads my other stories, know i am not a review whore. Blah, so i am also still open for a OC RP partner if anyone is intersted. I really like OC RP's and i am doing one now. If anyone wants to or is intrested in starting RP, i am open **

**Thanks**

**-AndrewStorm))**


	2. Sweet Sex

Summary: Request from Ladybugs. When Dally and Johnny are made into Vampires they cant let their boyfriend and mate Ponyboy know. When Ponyboy is made into a Vampire, he cant let his boyfriends and mates Dally and Johnny know.

Chapter 2- Happy Trio

**Warning: Sexual Content (A.N. i dont feel this should be needed, but i guess i see it on other stories so i should too...)**

Pony, literally, just finished his blood when his boyfriends came into the house from Lunch with Buck. He was cleaning his mug when they came into the kitchen. He hoped they wouldn't smell it and moved into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back they were both seated at the kitchen table and didn't talk until their boyfriend initiated conversation.

"How was Lunch with Buck?" he asked.

"Fine." Both boys mumbled, looking down at the table. Pony shifted awkwardly.

"Want to make cookies?" Pony suggests, seeing the sugar on the counter. He remembered he had everything for plain sugar cookies, Johnny's favorite.

"Yes!" Despite being a Vampires, all the boys could eat, and Dally and Johnny loved how Pony made cookies.

Pony got the ingredients out and ordered what the boys had to do to help. They usually took things like cookies seriously.

"Now, crack the eggs carefully, dont make a mess." Pony warned Johnny. The dark haired boy smiled and nipped at Pony's nose. The boy giggled and shooed him off towards the bowl and garbage can.

"Dally, careful! Not so much vanilla!" Pony yelped as Dally jumped, putting way more than a tea-spoon into the bowl of batter.

"Oops" the blonde laughed. Pony shook his head and took the bottle, spinning the cap back on and putting it back. He gave instructions to mix the batter with his hands like so when Johnny added the eggs. He whined about getting his hands dirty for a good three minnutes.

"Baby." Johnny snorted out, pouring his white and yellow buggery mixture into Dally's flour, sugar and other such things. Dally mixes it and Johnny and Pony watch.

"It feels gross." The blonde whines. Pony laughed and kissed him.

"But the cookies will be so good!" Johnny moaned, swiping a piece of batter and eating it. Pony smacked his hand with a _tsk._

"If you eat all the batter there will be none for the cookies." Pony warned, as Dally finished. Pony took two spoons and showed the boys how to make the drops on the cookie sheets and how to spread them out. Johnny smiled, claiming to know this trick. Dally seemed amazed and wanted to scoop right away.

After a half hour of mixing, and another ten minutes of cleaning, the cookie sheets were in the oven. The timer was set and the boys all sat down at the table, silent.

* * *

Finally done baking the boys sat there, waiting for thier prizes to be done in the oven. The awkwardness resettled itself.

"So, is that movie on TV tonight?" Johnny asked, trying to break the awkwardness. All the boys had the threat of not telling each other on the forefront on their minds, the distraction gone.

"Someone and the Chocolate Factory" Dally remembers. Pony brightens.

"Yes!" he jumps. "Its on in 5 minutes!" he runs to the couch, sitting in his place on the left. Dally sits beside him and Jonny on the other side of the blonde.

Pony watches for a while, laying his head in Dally's lap. Johnny had his hand in the boys hair. Johnny nipped at Dally's neck, getting bored of the movie. Dally moaned, causing Pony to look up.

All threats out the window Pony leaned up and kissed his older boyfriend. Dally moans out and Johnny watches with glazed eyes. Pony pulls him over and kisses him too, Dally sucking lightly on the boy's neck.

Dally stands, carrying Pony. Johnny follows, feeling the natural acceptance to bed thier mate. They move onto the bed and Johnny lays down. Pony crawls on top and kisses him softly.

"I wanna ride you" the younger boy purrs to the dark haired teen. They hear Dally moan at the plead. "And Dally can fuck you." Both lovers groaned at the dirty words spilling from thier mates mouth.

"okay" Dally agreed shakily. Johnny nodded. Pony smiled and began undressing Johnny. Dally reached around and undressing Pony with years of practice and ease.

Soon they are all in the position Pony wanted. All of them panting.

Dally and Johnny connect eyes while both thrusting. They open their mouth slightly. Dally watches as Johnny's fangs get longer and his eyes glow a red. Dally's eyes do the same. His fangs come out and he has a moment of panic. Dally leans forward to capture the boys mouth and Johnny's eyes flicker to Pony's face too late. As they come the weight of what they revealed crashed Down.

"you..." Johnny blinked at Dally. His heart race increased, he looked to Pony, who was now laying between them, breathing heavily.

"no, you did" the blonde counters,holding the panting Ponyboy.

"What?" Pony asked, his voice rough from his breathing.

"Nothing." Dally mumbled, waiting for Pony to claim them to be vampires and jump away in disgust.

"That was amazing. I think i closed my eyes at the end." Pony admitted with a rough growl, clearing his throat.

"really?" Johnny's eyes shined with happiness.

"Yeah..." Pony rubbed his nose, curling his back into Dally and wrapping his arms around Johnny.

_Ding!_

"Cookies!" Johnny jumped up, knowing the cookies were done.

"Cookies!" Dally yelped, being more careful of Pony. Pony stretched, getting up.

"Johnny Cade, dont you are touch those sheets. They are very hot. You will burn yourself." Pony yelled out a warning.

"Damn it!" Cursed Johnny and a slam of the oven was heard.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**(A.N. i am really sorry how long this took me. I always try to plan out my stories in my head. and i realized, i cant. I just need to sit down and write. Thank all of you who are following this story and are favoriting. even thank anyone who is reading this. It means alot that people actually read this and dont skip it.**

**I hope you enjoy this next instalment. there will probably be one more, a wrap up, you can probably guess what is going to happen.**

**Any requests or ideas please feel free to let me know. I have a few more Catboy's on the way, i need to finish and edit and they will be posted. Give me till the end of the month. Break next week so... *smile*. I will do what i can, y'all **i am not even southern...****

**-AndrewStorm)**


	3. We Have A Lot To Discuss

Summary: Request from Ladybugs. When Dally and Johnny are made into Vampires they cant let their boyfriend and mate Ponyboy know. When Ponyboy is made into a Vampire, he cant let his boyfriends and mates Dally and Johnny know.

Chapter 3-

"Sit down." Dally said, walking into the kitchen two weeks later. They had just come back from their lunch with Buck. Buck was still saying not to tell their mate. But They couldn't lie to him anymore.

Pony, on the other hand, was panicking. Did they decide they didn't want to be with him anymore? Or did someone tell them he was a Vampire and they were going to ask him about it? His heart was racing.

"Please, don't worry. Its nothing terrible, calm your heart. I can practically feel it it's going so fast" Johnny says softly. Pony's eyes widened.

"We are Vampires." Dally comes out and says. Pony, of all things, starts laughing. His eyes begin watering he is laughing so hard.

"A-are you laughing?" Johnny asks, unbelieving. Pony snorts and continues laughing for another ten minutes. Every time he stops he looks up and laughs again. With a glass of water and some tissues he finally stops.

"So, you are a Vampire? Is Johnny too?" He snorts.

"I swear to god, i am telling the truth." Dally says, thinking Pony didn't believe Vampires were real. "See?" Dally concentrates and his eyes turn red and shine, his fangs get longer and his skin turns a bit more pale.

"Oh hell!" Pony snorts, laughing. "Let's see you too, Johnny." Johnny copies Dally, turning into the more animistic Vampire inside him. "This is too good." Pony laughs.

"What is so funny?" Johnny snaps, losing his cool.

"I am a Vampire too." Pony says seriously, before cracking a smile again. This was all too unreal.

"Pony, we are serious." Dally huffs.

"I know. So am I." Pony says, trying to be serious, he pictures dead children and that sobers him up real quick. "See?" He does the same action they did to prove themselves a minute ago. His eyes shining and teeth gleaming. His veins even turned almost a blue color. There are flecks of silver in his eyes.

"Whoa! Were you made by a pureblood?" Dally asks, seeing the silver eyes and blue on his skin.

"yes. What were you made by? Oh, hell, dont say Buck." Pony rubs his jaw, falling back to green eyes and tan-ish skin. His fangs shrinking a little bit.

"Not... Buck..." Dally says weakly.

"Ew, come on Dal!" Pony huffs. "You guys are the rouge pack!" His eyes widen. "Oh shit. I gotta go talk to Tim!" He runs his hands through his hair. "You need to swear over to our pack."

"Tim is your Maker?" Johnny asked, honestly curious.

"no, Curly." Pony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's still weird." Johnny laughs, giving the boy a small kiss. Pony scowls.

"So, anyways" Dally interrupts. "What is this talk about swearing to a pack?"

"Alight, so there are 5 families. They give large areas of their land to Lords. The Lords then give parts of their land to Leaders. Tim is the Leader, up for re-election, of this area. It means that you are swearing loyalty. It used to be because different Lords or Leaders or even one of the Kings would get in a war and needed Vampires with loyalty to them to fight, and that is where we come in." Pony explains.

"Sounds Complicated." Johnny scowls.

"All you need to do is swear loyalty to the Leader of the land and that is it." Pony claps his hands. "But right now I have to go and go to work. Before I was interrupted I was on my way. So…" He kisses both his mates on their cheeks. "I will see you when I get home."

"Bye." Johnny smiles.

"See ya." Dally nods.

* * *

Pony walks down the street, taking his usual path. A nice looking car pulls up. The windows tinted. It makes Pony think about how Curly told him that more pure vampires have a mores sensitivity to the sun.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Fledgling of Charles Blacknight?" The man sitting in the passanger seat asked. Pony slowed and looked over at him.

"That's him boys." The door opened so quickly Pony couldn't even process what was happening. He was suddenly in darkness. He was blindfolded and thrown somewhere, tied up. For some reason this provoked a memory of a past Valentines date with his boyfriends.

Johnny and Dally had spent weeks preparing and had it all planned out. First they surprised him by showing up at work. They blind folded him and took him to the car. The ride took 20 minutes and Dally and Johnny took turns holding Pony's hand.

When they got to wherever it was, they still didn't take the blindfold off. They did something, asking him to stay put.

Then ended up on a hill overlooking the beach and a perfect sunset. Pony had teared up a bit and hugged them both tightly. They ended up making love to the suns beautiful purple, pink and orange rays.

Pony smiled at the thought then remembered he wasn't going to that hill, he was kidnapped. He kicked out and heard a satisfying cry of pain and a hiss of annoyance. From what he gathered he was in the back of a car.

Someone opened the truck and pulled him along a path, he stumbled just to give the leader a hard time.

"Boys, please, this is no way to treat Mister Curtis, untie him and release the blindfold. Mister Curtis, we have a lot to disicuss…" Said a voice much deeper and richer than any hood Pony knew. He gulped as the blindfold was untied.

* * *

Dally and Johnny paces restlessly before then finally faced facts.

"We have to go there." Johnny finally said.

"Don't we have any other plans?" Dally begged.

"Sorry, they are our only hope." Johnny shrugged. Dally looked out of his window at the looming large house he hadn't been to in months. He got out and Johnny followed. The blonde knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Hi, is Tim home?" He asked.

**(A.N. Cliff Hangers! Sorry for the late update, totally forgot I had this praticaly finished! Working on Curtis Kid tomorrow.**

**-AndrewStorm)**


	4. Bloody Glare

Summary: Request from Ladybugs. When Dally and Johnny are made into Vampires they cant let their boyfriend and mate Ponyboy know. When Ponyboy is made into a Vampire, he cant let his boyfriends and mates Dally and Johnny know.

Chapter 4-

"What do _you_ want?" A younger boy, probably about 13, answered the door.

"Where's Tim?" Dally asked, pushing the door open. The boy wasn't able to hold the door closed and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Curly was seated upon the couch. He looked over at the commotion at the door and cocked his head slightly at seeing his fellow vampires mates'.

"Where is Tim?" Dally repeated. Johnny elbowed him. Dally looked at him with annoyed eyes until he saw Tim was coming down the stairs.

"Can I be of assistance, Winston?" Tim asked with a smirk.

"here's the deal." Dally said, rubbing his hands together.

After being told the news Tim was fuming.

"He was kidnapped!?" he shouted. Everyone had cleared the house when Tim's temper first rose. Curly sat, watching his leader with a smirk.

"Well…" Dally wrung his hands, worried and Tim wasn't making this any easier.

"We need to find him. And we need you two to sign your loyalty to my pack." Tim added, clenching and unclenching his fists. He glared at everything. The table, counter, cat, cup, or fridge all weren't safe from his death stare.

"We are Buck's though." Johnny supplied with a small voice. Tim glared at him.

"You see, Mates cant be of other packs. It a rule. Many vampires who find their mates in another pack leave theirs. But you cant, seeing as you aren't a real pack, you are illegally bound to Buck…" Curly furrowed his eyebrows at his own explination. "So what are we going to do?" He looked towards his leader.

"Then I guess we are taking a ride." Tim said, slamming his hands palm down onto the table. Everyone jumped at the loud sound.

In one sweep Tim had his jacket on and keys in hand, opening the door.

"Come on." He said with a snap and everyone jumped into motion. The four of them got into Tim's truck, only a quarter of them knowing what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Dally asked, poking his head between the two Shepard Vampires in the front.

"We are going to Buck's house. And he either gives up leadership to me, or I challenge him." Tim said, pulling into the large parking lot. Dally began to panic.

"What?!" He gaped.

"Listen." Curly said, glaring at the two in the back. Tim got out on the word and slammed his truck door. "If Tim challenges Buck, whoever wins get control over the others Vampires, or Pack. If Buck swears over loyalty, the same thing will happen." Curly explained to the two new rouge vampires.

Dally and Johnny nodded in response.

"Now lets go." Curly hopped out of the truck and the other two scrambled after him.

When they got into the house, Buck was entangled with Tim. The latter was sucking blood from the former and moaning in delight. The three newcomers covered their eyes, groaning their discomfort.

Tim pulled away from Buck, making a show of licking the blood off of his neck. Buck was breathing irregularly.

"so… what did I miss?" Dally spoke up, being the brave one of the group. Tim smirked at him.

"Buck submitted his leadership." He shrugged. "Now lets find us a Ponykid."

* * *

Pony widened his eyes when the blindfold was taken off. He was seated in a large, extremely comfortable chair. He looked around the room, his eyes settling upon a man sitting in front of him. He seemed tall and thin. He had spiked black hair and dark eyes. He laid them upon Pony in an amused sense.

"Mister Curist, I apologize for my men, age has not yet fixed their thick skulls…"the man shook his head.

"it is alright, sir. But… who are you?" Pony muttered, keeping his eyes on the mans nose, not wanting to make direct eye contact.

The man laughed loudly and his voice bounced off of the walls.

"Why, my dear boy, I am King Benjamin Blacknight." The man smiled sweetly. Pony swallowed thickly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the house?" Johnny squeaked. It was a large mansion looking house. Tim nodded at the boy.

"Yes, now come on" he motioned for the group to follow. Tim didn't even hesitate as he knocked on the door.

"Shepard how nice to see you" A slender female answered the door.

"Where is Benny?" Tim said shortly.

**(A.N. I am so sorry. I have been really busy, I am moving, so I have been doing a lot of things. I am sooooo sorry for not posting a new chapter. And about Curtis Kid, I will try really hard to work on another chapter for that as soon as I finish this and might be up for another Catboy, so sorry, and on with the story! **

**-AndrewStorm)**


End file.
